Be careful what you wish for
by Jormungandir
Summary: After the defeat and capture of their enemy Loki, one Avenger cannot help but admire Loki's appearance a little more then he should. FrostIron Loki/Tony M/M Slash One-shot


**Be careful of what you wish for**.

_FrostIron_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel related.

Summary: Sometimes you need to be careful what you wish for.

Loki had lost. Loki had won. It depended from what angle you looked.

Loki had lost the battle, for which the Avengers were glad.  
Loki had won the heart of one of his enemies.

Tony Stark, known for his many sexual escapades, trapping many maidens' hearts, had his heart snared by the beautiful pale villain. If Loki hadn't been in shackles right now, he would have those pale long fingers ravage his body and soul. If Loki didn't have that muzzle on, he would have him seduce his body and devour his soul.

Maybe he was weak, he didn't exactly care. As he stepped away from the holding cell that held Loki, ready to change to normal clothes, he let his eyes wander. He took in the face that was meant to be carved out of marble in celebration of this god. The muscles, not blatantly there like Steve or Thor's were, that ended in his tunic. Oh how he'd pay his whole fortune to see this man naked.

It wasn't a secret Tony played for both sides; in fact he sometimes enjoyed a man more than he did a woman as a man would know what pleased them most. Right now he wouldn't say he was bisexual, he was Loki-sexual. He was ruined for the remainder of his life, how could anyone ever compete with Loki?

He was so busy with pondering about how life wasn't fair that he didn't realize Loki's stare. The god was aware of Tony's glances and confused to what they might mean. As Tony walked out of the room, a grin appeared on his face, he still had some mischief, and more importantly, magic, in him.

ooOoo

Tony got his suit removed by Jarvis and stumbled in a torn shirt and equally damaged trousers to his bedroom, he left a trail of clothes as he stumbled in his en-suite bathroom.

He stepped into his shower and chooses to take a hot shower. Nothing better than have the water pour the sweat, blood and dirt of you after a hard battle. He crouched down as he started to ponder on what he felt.

He was not supposed to have feeling for an enemy, let alone one he knew so short. But really, the slim pale god was kind of uncalled for, his weak spot. A weak spot he didn't knew he had. He had been so happy with Pepper, she was beautiful and smart… and safe. Loki was not safe, he was a psychopath who tried to conquer his planet and it had nearly cost Tony his life, twice.

He could not explain how he had been aroused when Loki had held him so close just before throwing him out of the window. Nor why he was so aroused when he had seen him shackled and silenced in the room not far from here.

He decided to stand back up to wash his hair and get some blood back in his legs.

But his mind still lingered on Loki. Beautiful Loki. A sigh escaped his lips as his hand reached for his own manhood. He started to rub it slowly while thinking of Loki, how he'd undo his tunic and a gorgeous bare chest would press against his while the Trickster would kiss his lips.

He gasped as became aware it was not his own hand holding his erect member anymore and he could do nothing but wonder what that other hand was doing roaming over his chest, trailing the arc reactor. "Wha-what?" He stammered.

A pair of lips pressed against his ear and hissed "Don't pretend you don't want this, Stark." And Loki, because, god yes, it was Loki pressed against his back, holding his shaft, pinching his nipple, gave a small tug to indicate what he was talking about. "Hng" was Tony's witty reply.

"I've seen how you looked at me, Stark. Sleeping with the enemy, is what they'd call this, right?" Loki sneered. "Didn't think you would fall so low." Tony couldn't care as Loki was pleasuring him.  
"Then again, I suppose I'll have to thank you for destroying all those Chitauri. They promised me torture and certain death, they'll be occupied for now."

Tony growled "You talk too much!" and he reached behind him, grabbing hold of Loki's firm backside. As he grabbed it Loki's groin brushed past him and Tony moaned.

"Look who's talking…" Loki grinned at the reactions he got from Tony. "But no matter, I'm here to give you your reward." And Loki started to stroke Tony's arousal faster now. Tony would just close his eyes as he enjoyed the attention. As he was nearing his climax, he decided he didn't want this to end so soon so he released himself from Loki's grip, almost disappointed when he didn't feel the hand on him anymore, as he pushed Loki, wet from the shower, out of it, into the bedroom and onto the bed.

He kneeled above him, taking in the beautiful view. Oh god, it should be an offense to look this gorgeous. He trailed Loki's jaw, down his neck, collarbone, chest… until he lightly touched Loki's already erect member. A sigh escaped Loki's lips, a blush crept on his otherwise ashen cheeks.

Tony lowered his head until he was breathing down on Loki's manhood. He saw Loki open his mouth, as a silent gasp escaped his lips. It turned into a quite audible one when Tony licked the tip and turned into a moan as he took Loki's shaft in his mouth.

Loki was ejoying himself, oh yes, but this simply wouldn't do. He couldn't have this mortal best him. Besides this was supposed to be a reward for Tony. But he had urges as well.

Without effort, halfway to his climax, he flipped Tony over so he was hovering over him. His chest, covered in sweat and water from the shower shined in the light of Tony's arc reactor. Loki could've chosen a worse bed partner, he decided. Stark may not be the buff man Thor or Steve was, but he was lean altogether, handsome for his age and at least had more IQ then Steve and Thor combined. He actually enjoyed the sarcastic comments, though he liked what else Tony could do with his mouth, as he had proven mere minutes ago. He didn't ask permission and Stark couldn't have been prepared as he trailed a finger, still wet, down between Tony's cheeks as he pressed at the entrance.

"Wooh-wooh, - oh!" Tony failed at trying to stop Loki from entering him. The finger pressed inside him and after getting used to it being there, Loki slipped it out again. And back in, this time a little bit more forceful. "Oh, hmmm" Tony was sure he could do better than that, but right now that was really all the intelligence he could muster. Loki let a second digit join the first and watched with a delighted smile as Tony arched his back as he did so. Tony, as much as he was so sexually active, was surprisingly tight and inexperienced in this area. "I see" Loki said, as he realized that if Tony was experienced in same-sex love making, (which he was) he must've been the one top. None of that right now, Loki thought. As he kept pushing in those two fingers, he spit a little of saliva on his fingers and soon Tony was wet enough for a third finger. Tony moaned more frequent and louder as Loki increased speed.

That simply wouldn't do, Loki intended, as did Tony, to enjoy this the fullest he could.

Tony whimpered as he pulled his fingers out. As Loki used more saliva and his precum on his entire erect shaft he hissed Tony begged for more. "Pathetic" Loki sneered but rewarded the man by thrusting in him all the way to the hilt. Tony yelped in pain, but a glaze over his eyes told Loki this was what he truly wanted.

Tony had never felt anything so good. And he would like to think himself an expert. As he was adjusting to the pain, he felt something else stir as well. Loki slowly pulled away, almost out of him until he thrusts back in with as much strength as the first time. This time Tony gasped as he felt pleasure join the pain. It took all but three more pull and pushes from Loki before Tony was back on track towards his finale. Loki placed Tony's legs against his shoulder to get the best possible angle. As Tony thought of trying to keep this going for as long as possible, he felt Loki's tall fingers grab his manhood once again and to his shame, Tony will have to admit it didn't take much longer for he went off. "My god, Loki" He moaned as he felt his own release.

If anything made this bearable for Tony, him going off mere minutes, as he usually prides himself in great stamina, it was Loki going off at the mention of his name. He felt something warm hit his inner walls and Loki's proof of love dripping out of him as Loki pulled out.

"To you I am, yes!" He could hear the raven-haired mischief-maker chuckle next to his head, as he was currently leaning his head next to his. The all-powerful super villain was exhausted and that prided Tony a little.

As he closed his eyes, he felt Loki's weight disappear.

When he opened them again, Loki was nowhere to be found.

"Crap, was that a dream?" He said out loud. But it couldn't be true, It had felt so real, so good… so right. And it was pretty obvious to the state of his sheets _something_ must've happened. He was ruined forever if all of his sexual experiences was topped _by a dream!_

He decided to give it a rest as he checked on his monitor to see Loki was still in shackles and muzzle sitting on the bench in his cell.

He clicked the screen away, missing Loki's grin aimed at the camera.

Mortals were so easily tricked.

A/N Okay so I had been contemplating in turning this into an actual story, but since this started in my head as a one shot, I decided to keep it as one. This is a present for my RP/Coop-fanfic write Rachelle! This is my first story on here and I'm so excited, I welcome any and all reviews and feedback.


End file.
